


Marvel Preferences-Requests Open

by Sk3tchb00k



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk3tchb00k/pseuds/Sk3tchb00k
Summary: I had a Parent Preferences book, but I lost inspiration for it, now I think I like this concept better.Feel free to request





	1. Heyyyyy!

**Author's Note:**

> I had a Parent Preferences book, but I lost inspiration for it, now I think I like this concept better.
> 
> Feel free to request

So I started a normal Preferences book, and deleted my Parent Preferences. There still may be parent preferences in this book, if I feel like it or if it's requested. Cool? Cool. Anyways this is how the book will be laid out:

Avengers Preferences  
Gotg Preferences  
Random Preferences/Misc. 

I'll sort them as I go.

Thank you for all your love and support! Expect chapter every Tuesday, Friday, and Saturday!


	2. ~-Avengers-~

And there came a day, a day unlike any other, when Earth's mightiest heroes and heroines found themselves united against a common threat. On that day, the Avengers were born--to fight the foes no single superhero could withstand! Through the years, their roster has prospered, changing many times, but their glory has never been denied! Heed the call, then--for now, the Avengers Assemble!


	3. How You Met (Part 1)-Avengers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be split into 2 parts since I'm doing all the Avengers, so yeah! Enjoy!

**How You Met Part One-Avengers**

**Iron Man//Tony Stark**

You were working as a barista at your local coffee shop. You were an interviewer and a reporter on the weekends, but since it was the week, you were at your basic job. All the regular customers had come inside and were either leaving or drinking their coffee/tea in peace. You were wiping down the counter, absentmindedly listening to F/n who went on about her date last night. "Yeah, so that's the time I dated a snowman murderer," they concluded. You nodded, raising an eyebrow. The bell indicating a customer walked in rang out, you turned and saw a man in a suit and expensive sunglasses. You couldn't place it, but you'd seen this man before. Maybe on TV..? "I'd like a black coffee, no sugar, add as many espresso shots as possible without me dying. K?" He said, you nodded. "Name for the order?" You asked, grabbing a cup, "You know who I am." You gave him a confused look, he looked confused at your confusion. "Oh my god Y/n, that's Tony fricking Stark." F/n said, giggling. "Oh." you knew you recognized him somewhere. He rolled his eyes and you felt my cheeks get red.

It was the weekend and you had an important interview today according to your boss. You sat down and started the show, "Hey everyone I'm Y/n L/n, I'd like to announce that we have a surprise guest today, so without further ado, bring 'em out!" You said with a cheerful voice. Then... Tony fricking Stark walked in, he laughed at your shocked expression. "Hello everyone," he said, smiling into the camera. You struggled to make a sound at first, but the rest of the interview went really well. After Tony approached you, "hey, you're from the coffee shop right?" "Yeah..." you turned red. "I'll have to stop by there more often," he handed you a card and left. "You know who I am, ;)"

**Captain America//Steve Rogers**

You were working undercover in a HYDRA base. You were actually an agent for SHIELD, yet your mission went horribly wrong and you were forced to stay undercover and alone at this base, passing off as a scientist. It wasn't hard since you were very intelligent, but it was difficult to not crack under the pressure. One wrong move and you could be dead, tortured, or turned into one of them. You'd sent a coded message to Nick Fury, explaining the situation, he said he'd have someone to get you out within 2 weeks. That was 2 weeks ago today. To say you were jittery was an understatement. You were a shaky mess, ready to leave this place. The alarms went off when you were walking to the lab, you turned and saw guards bustling past you. You grabbed an electric shock grenade and attached it to a man in the middle, immediately they all fell to the ground, stunned. No one was there to see you, so you ran towards the commotion. You saw Captain America himself fighting the HYDRA agents. You used your Cryokinesis powers to make a jet of ice shoot at the agents, freezing them in place. "Let's get out of here, now!" You told Cap, who looked stunned. "What was that?" He asked, "Cryokinesis, I manipulate ice." You explained. He knew a lot about ice, considering the whole cryo-freeze thing he went through.

Once you got to the Quinjet, you relaxed on one of the chairs, sighing in relief. Cap looked at you, "how are you not an Avenger?" he asked, referring to your abilities. "I didn't want the world to know about me, it seems the Avengers are always popping up in the news. I just don't want the publicity," you shrugged. He nodded slowly, "you could still be a great help to the team. Who cares what people think? You'd still do missions and save the planet." You nodded, "nobody's asked me to be either." "Okay, will you join the Avengers Initiative?" He asked me. "It would be my pleasure."

**Black Widow//Natasha Romanov**

You were the infamous Tony Stark's little sister. Everyone knew you, some hated you, some liked you, but one person liked you more than you could ever imagine. Ever since Natasha saw you on TV last year, she admired you from afar. On TV you came out as (any sexuality that likes girls) and Nat thought you were one of the bravest people ever to do that so publicly.

You however, had had a crush on her since you first saw her as Tony's assistant. Your brother was oblivious to you fangirling and crushing on her, so when Pepper took over Stark industries, you visited a lot just to see her.

The first time you truly met was when you were training in Avengers Tower. It was after the New York incident, you were punching the punching bag trying to release your stress. You didn't notice Natasha walk in, "your stance is wrong, let me help you." You jumped in surprise, "oh!! Umm okay." She smirked at how flustered you became. "You stand like this," she set you in the position, "now try," she instructed, stepping back. You threw a punch at the bag and it got significantly more shaken and moved more. "There you go!" she said, smiling. You smiled in return, "thanks!" "Wanna grab a coffee sometime, so you can thank me properly?" she asked with a wink. Your face went red and you smiled, "sure."

**Hawkeye//Clint Barton**

You were in Budapest when you met Clint. You were walking back from the store on the way to your house when you saw _it._ Clint immediately noticed you and Nat saw you'd seen too much. "You can either join us, or die." "Is this like a cult?" You asked, completely traumatized by what you'd seen. "Anyways, I'll join," you said, shrugging.

When you got to meet the team Tony asked, "how'd you meet Legolas over here?" he asked, you gave a sideways glance at Nat and Clint. All three of you answered in unison, "Budapest." Steve got up and screamed, "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED IN BUDAPEST!?" Everyone in unison screamed, "LANGUAGE!"

 

Cont... in Part 2

 


	4. How you met (Part 2)-Avengers

**How You Met Part Two-Avengers**

**Bruce Banner//Hulk**

You were a citizen in Sokovia with secret powers of emotional manipulation or Pathokinesis. You were kidnapped by HYDRA when you were 7 years old, because you were so young, the scientists didn't wipe your memories. You still had morals and knew everything HYDRA did was wrong. So when the Avengers attacked the base you lived in, you were more than ecstatic to escape. You managed to sneak past the guards and run away, a huge green man blocked your path as you were about to escape into the forest. You realized he was angry, so you used your powers to make him content, you watched in shock as the man shrunk down before you, whimpering. "Who're you?" He asked, once he'd come to his senses. "Y/n," you said, smiling. "Where did you come from?" He questioned. "The base, I've been stuck there since I was 7..." you admitted sheepishly. "Almost 20 years..." he said, frowning. "You can join us, we could use someone with Pathokinesis like you, especially during code greens," the man said. "I don't even know you," you retorted. He stuck his hand out, "Bruce Banner." You shook it gratefully.

**Wanda Maximoff//Scarlet Witch**

You had Typhokinesis, you could control smoke. It didn't seem like a great power, but you were able to save many lives by draining smoke from fires so people could breathe. Smokescreens also came in handy. HYDRA had always been after you, so you knew how to fight and survive all alone in this world. What you didn't expect was a woman dressed in a long leather jacket with brown hair who looked friendly to be standing at your door when you walked home. A series of plans rolled through your head. Find out what she wants. Attack if necessary, but be prepared. "Who're you?" You asked, cautiously approaching the woman. "I'm Wanda, you're Y/n. You have Typhokinesis and Umbrakinesis (manipulation of darkness), but you haven't successfully controlled your Umbrakinesis." You tensed, "you're a telekinetic, aren't you?" You asked, narrowing your eyes suspiciously, ready to lunge at her and slit her throat. Wanda sighed, "I have ergokinesis with telekinetic tendencies," she explained. You gripped the knife in your belt tighter, ready to strike. "Please, there's no need for violence," Wanda said, using a red energy to send your knife flying away. "Let's just talk," you agreed, opening your house to her.

**Pietro Maximoff//Quicksilver**

You were an Avenger, you had morphing abilities that were hard to control. Usually when you saw someone you'd never met and feared you morphed into random things. Tony still laughed about when you first met him you were so nervous you turned into him. So when you saw a silver haired man walk into the facility (he survived Ultron in this) you felt yourself morphing. You realized you'd become a little panther cub. You blushed furiously as everyone but the man and who you presumed to be his sister laughed at you. "It seems Lady Y/n likes the twins," Thor boomed, chuckling loudly. You scowled, but everyone thought it was adorable since you were a little panther. The silver haired man seemed puzzled, "why do you laugh at her? Is it funny that she isn't able to control her powers yet?" His sister nodded, you felt grateful that these people you didn't know were sticking up for you. Everyone quieted down and the twins left, with you close on their heels. You turned back to normal once you were in the hallway. "Thank you," you said. "Anytime, I'm Pietro, this is Wanda." The silver haired man smiled and shook your hand. "Y/n," you said, your cheeks getting warm. Wanda giggled and you knew this was going to be interesting.

**Scott Lang//Antman**

You were an old-time criminal, but you outgrew the lawless life and went to living as a normal civilian in society. Yet, you never cut ties with a few friends you'd made over the years. Your best friend Louise, was showing you around his apartment, "wow." You smiled at how homely it was. "I know right!" Louise smiled at you. Then a man who looked about your age walked in, looking glum. "Hey Louise about that-who're you?" He said, completely distracted by your presence. "Y/n, Louise's friend," you said, smiling. "This is Scottie! He's in a little bit of a ditch since he can't see his daughter Cassie right now, he has almost a year to go until he can see her again with his ex and all that," Louise said. You frowned in sympathy, "getting criminal out of your blood is easy, but scraping it off your record isn't. I know how it is," you said. "Yeah, you seem to be doing well for yourself, except you're here, so I might need to take that statement back." Scott joked. "Haha, yeah. Well, I better get goin' but if you need anything, talk to Louise and you'll be able to find me."

**Peter Parker//Spider-Man**

You were a student at Midtown, the school Peter went to. You were Tony Stark’s daughter, so everyone knew you. Peter always daydreamed and longed for you. Your dad told Peter not to try anything funny with you, since he easily saw Peter’s crush. You however, were completely oblivious to it. Finally, when you announced Homecoming, Peter gathered the courage to ask you out in front of the whole cafeteria. “Y/n, I know we’ve been great friend for a while, but do you want to go to Homecoming with me?” Peter asked, holding a cute set of cupcakes that spelled out Homecmoing? You giggled and swapped the two around, “of course you dork.” You hugged him after eating your cupcakes.

**T’Challa//Black Panther**

You were the new king’s royal advisor, just as your mother was to his father. Though you knew it was unprofessional, you had slightly fallen for the king. He shared those feelings for you and asked you privately to court him. You graciously accepted, and everyone could see how you were noticeably happier.

**Stephen Strange//Dr. Strange**

You were a patient of Stephen’s when you were shot in the head. He removed the bullet and saved your life, even when you were pronounced dead. You were so grateful for him that you tried helping him learn magical arts, when he was struggling. He advanced quickly and didn’t really need your help anymore, but he still came to you because he secretly enjoyed talking to you and spending time to relax with you.

**Sam Wilson//Falcon**

You were a local bartender for Sam’s favorite bar. He loved going down and talking to to you at the counter. “Hey sugar, the usual?” You asked when he walked in, looking happier than usual. “Yep, you know me so well,” he said, winking, causing you to chuckle and roll your eyes. “Here I thought you weren’t another scumbag,” you retorted playfully. “Aww hon, you wound me,” he said, you slapped his arm, “surprised I could get past your ego which acts as your shield.” He gasped with mock offense, “how dare,” he sputtered while you laughed. “Come back tomorrow at 8, then I can show you how daring I can get,” you said, winking. You pushed his drink towards him and walked to the back, leaving Sam in shock. 

**Bucky Barnes//The Winter Soldier**

You worked as a therapist for the Avengers. Nick Fury had hired you to help with Tony’s anxiety, which turned into you helping Steve with his homesickness, then you became a confessional for Nat and Clint, you absorbed all Wanda’s guilt and comforted all of them. Your biggest challenge was Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier. He seemed resistant to go to your sessions, even when Fury insisted he go. You took a bit of offense since you considered yourself good at your job. When you got back from lunch you saw he was sitting in your office. “Hey!” You said, smiling. “Hi, umm, can I... have a session with you?” He asked nervously. “That’s why I’m here, come inside,” you lead him into your work space. After he talked to you, you saw how much less tense he became. “So Bucky, I know you have reoccurring nightmares, so a trick I learned is to have something you can think of or hold that reminds you of everything comforting. Whether it’s a cup of coffee in the morning, or remembering how the sunlight feels, think of all the happy thoughts, it worked for me.” You instructed. He smiled, “Thanks doll. I’ll definitely be back,” he left, leaving you speechless.


	5. Hamilton Song That Reminds You of Them-Avengers

**Hamilton Song That Reminds You of Them-Avengers**

**Tony**

Hurricane-It reminds you of how messed up Tony's life has been. (Also Take A Break, no explanation needed.)

**Steve**

Wait For It-It reminds you of everyone he's lost and how he waited to come back.

**Natasha**

Burn-The elegance and fierceness of the song reminds you of her.

**Clint**

The Room Where It Happens-This song reminds you of Budapest, how you had to be there to know.

**Peter P**

Blow Us All Away-You are reminded of Peter's loyalty to your father whenever you hear this song.

**Bucky**

Story of Tonight-It reminds you of his past and how The Howling Commandos were willing to fight for their country.

**Wanda**

Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story-This reminds you of how Pietro's death affects her sometimes and how she lives on.

**Pietro**

Stay Alive-You remember everything he's struggled through to be here now, and all the hardship he faced.

**Bruce**

That Would Be Enough-You always think of how protective he is and how he never wants you to leave for missions.

**T'Challa**

History Has Its Eyes On You-As a king, T'Challa is constantly under pressure and he has to live up to his father's expectations.

**Stephen**

Cabinet Battle #1-You know how much Stephen loves to prove he's right, so every time you hear this you think of his childlike attitude.

**Sam**


End file.
